wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hellfire Ramparts
Fel Orc |boss=Vazruden |type= |level=60-62 |players=5 |key=Heroic Mode: }} The Hellfire Ramparts (often known as just "The Ramparts") make up the first wing of the Hellfire Citadel instance in Hellfire Peninsula, Outland. The citadel itself sits in the center of the zone, in the middle of a broken-up wall that divided the zone before the conflict began. The Ramparts takes place atop this wall along the sides of the citadel. This is the first instance available to players of the Burning Crusade, and can be done immediately using dungeon set items. It gives exceptional rewards that are on par with Molten Core gear. This instance has three boss encounters and four bosses. The first boss you will fight is Watchkeeper Gargolmar. Some time after you fight him, the path splits. Taking the right path will take you to Omor the Unscarred. Taking the left path leads to Vazruden and Nazan, who you fight in the same encounter. While you can fight Omor and Vaz in either order, Omor is generally considered to be an easier fight. A detailed guide to the Hellfire Ramparts can be found at The Burning Crusader. Heroic difficulty for Ramparts is available once you reach revered with Honor Hold or Thrallmar, and you purchase a key from the faction's quartermaster. Reputation Killing monsters in this instance grants Thrallmar or Honor Hold reputation. Each normal orc grants 5 reputation, each wolf grants 2 or 3, and each boss grants 50. Vazruden and Nazan count as separate bosses for this calculation. Reputation stops at honored, bosses included. Bosses *Watchkeeper Gargolmar - level 62 elite Fel Orc - Strategy - Video *Omor the Unscarred - level 62 elite Fiend - Strategy - Video *Vazruden - level 62 elite Fel Orc and his mount, a Nether Drake called Nazan Quests Known: You do not need Friendly with Honor Hold/Thrallmar. You do however need to acquire the ominous letter from ramparts, a level 59 item that begins a quest. Alliance * (prereq) ** (prereq) *** Horde * (prereq) ** (prereq) *** Quests beginning inside the instance * * Heroic Mode Changes to Trash Most mobs now hit for easily 3000-5000 melee on cloth. Ranged and Magical DPS has been increased somewhat, but generally only comes in at 1000-1500 per hit. All non-caster mobs are immune to seduce and mind-control (although the former may change with the next patch...as of 5/7/07 they remain immune, however). Changes to Bosses * Watchkeeper Gargolmar Largely unchanged. You can still use freezing traps or fear on the adds (but not seduce), and he himself does not hit particularly hard. The adds melee for around 600 to cloth, so they can easily be tanked by pets while being burnt. His charge does roughly 900 to cloth, so it is once again largely ignorable. His main change is the stacking of a 10% healing debuff on the main tank, which makes this something of a DPS race. * Omor the Unscarred This fight is considerably more difficult as the Aura debuff he applies does ten times more damage, killing anyone near the afflicted within seconds, so good spacing is necessary. The debuff is not dispellable, but Rogues may escape the spell by using Cloak of Shadows. His Fiendish Hounds are much more powerful, doing 3000 to cloth melee and possessing a 3000 point mana burn. They are still vulnerable to enslave, banish and fear, and do roughly 1000 a hit to Omor himself when enslaved. Omor drops a Primal Nether as well as a Badge of Justice. * Vazruden and Nazan This fight follows the same basic principles as the non-heroic, but is much harder. Nazan drops fireballs from the air during the initial fight, which hit for around 2000-3000, but the tick from them is easily 4500 fire damage, so you must move immediately when hit. Nazan also now has a Bellowing Roar which fears the entire party. Hitting Nazan with DoTs or other ranged damage before he descends will cause him to use his fear while still airborne. If you kill Vazruden, but then wipe, you are awarded 250 reputation points anyway. You may then repeat the fight, netting 250 rep each time, so long as Vazruden dies. It appears the fight will bug and not respawn correctly if people leave the instance by running away during the fight. This boss does not drop a Badge of Justice. Strategy guides * Ramparts Instance Guide - www.almostgaming.com * Hellfire Ramparts Walkthrough - www.infoceptor.com * Detailed Boss Strategy and Map AmpWoW Videos * Full Run from WarCry.com *Hellfire Citadel Boss Video - boss fights in Hellfire Citadel. Category:Instance:Hellfire Ramparts Category:Instances Category:Fel Horde Category:Zone:Hellfire Peninsula